


I Feel The Fire In My Viens | Hwang Hyunjin

by seolar_binniverse



Category: Stray Kids
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Blood and Violence, Fire Powers, Gen, Light Angst, Multi, Revolution, Supernatural Elements, Teenage Rebellion, except they have powers, isnt that cool?, sorta like miroh where they take over
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27127490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seolar_binniverse/pseuds/seolar_binniverse
Summary: Hyunjin thought that he was just an average human being who's been orphaned at a young age, living in a society where they are divided into sectors that the government has placed them on, and the ones who have supernatural powers fall prey to the hands of humans who buy them, use them, and hunt them for sport. But what will happen when Hyunjin finds out that he was destined to lead a rebellion of supernaturals against the government and... has powers?orever since Felix had this vision of the last remaining descendant from the legendary Phoenix that will lead to the freedom of supernaturals, he knew that they, together with his group of friends, need to find him.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Everyone, Han Jisung | Han & Everyone, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Everyone, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Kim Seungmin/Everyone, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Everyone, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Everyone, Minsung, SEUNGJIN, Seo Changbin & Everyone, Yang Jeongin | I.N/Everyone, changlix maybe
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	I Feel The Fire In My Viens | Hwang Hyunjin

**Author's Note:**

> due to school, i might update this work slowly but yeah  
> p.s thanks for the 32 hits <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix's vision

_Fire._

_That's all that Felix saw, sweat trickling down his forehead as he forced his heavy body through the hot flames. It's another vision, he thinks, the familiar feeling courses through his veins. Everything is dark, it's as if he's running through space with no end, except for the flames of course. It's the only thing lighting up his way to nowhere. It feels like running in a dream where your legs are moving too slow no matter how you try, and no matter how many visions he gets, Felix doesn't seem to get used to the weird feeling._

_Then, he sees it. A bright light suddenly shines from up above, giving light to the darkness surrounding him, the flames around him disappeared into thin air as the light gets brighter by the second and Felix has to shield his eyes from the sudden brightness, looking away. Then, he hears a mighty screech that sent chills up his spine accompanied by the powerful sounds of wings strongly beating against the air and that's when Felix looks up and sees it._

_The All-Mighty Phoenix in all it's glory ascending down from the heavens._

_"The legends... they were all ..." Felix says to himself as he watched the mythical creature loom above him and he's lost for words on how to describe what he sees. Its huge wings are lit with flames, its feathers blending with the fiery blaze as well as its tail that hangs below the creature. It's truly a sight to behold and the image will forever be ingrained into Felix's head. But that's not what he only sees._

_His eyes flit down to the ground and he sees a male-like figure a few feet away from him, on his knees with his head cast down._

_"Hyunjin..." A female voice suddenly spoke, making Felix look around, searching for the source of the voice. "Hyunjin..." it called out again and the said male looked up, eyes meeting with Felix, his eyes looked as if he's spacing out which gave Felix the chills upon seeing his eerie state. Then with a mighty screech from the Phoenix, it dove down towards Hyunjin's figure, the said boy still has a blank look on his face._

_"Save them, Hyunjin. Save them all. You are our only hope." The voice echoed before the Phoenix enters Hyunjin's body like a spirit. The boy threw his head back, flames engulfing the space around him, his eyes ablaze with the fire as he shouts, his back arching as his body convulsed as the spirit of the phoenix enters him. Felix watched in both horror and amusement, his legs shaking with an unknown fear, his body subconsciously steps back as he finds it suddenly difficult to breathe. "Save them, Hyunjin. Save them." The voice echoed out once more, fire engulfing Hyunjin's whole body, his shouts never leaving Felix's ears._

_And then, it all turned back to black._

Felix shot up from his bed, chest heaving heavily as sweat trickled down his temple, his figure still shaking as he remembers his vision. He looked around and saw that he was in his shared room with Jisung, the moonlight peeking through his window as his curtains flow gently from the wind. 

_"I-I have to tell Channie-Hyung,"_ Felix said to himself as he shakily gets off from his bed, rushing out of his room into Chan's. 

It's going to be a long night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The member's powers: 
> 
> Chan- Water element control  
> Minho- Shadow/Darkness element control   
> Changbin- Metal control  
> Jisung- can shapeshift into animals  
> Felix- Visions  
> Seungmin- Earth element control  
> Jeongin- Air element control  
> Hyunjin- Fire element control


End file.
